


【翻译】For Certain Values of Love

by Elf11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: John Stilinski的生命遗失了一部分，他永远不会知道那是什么。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/gifts).
  * A translation of [For Certain Values of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687014) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



 

 

John Stilinski警长仅有时间去想完了，他要成死人了，这时候那个孩子从黑暗中旋转着出来，就像某种旋转托钵僧一样，手中的棒球棒击向那个女人头颅的一侧。一下又一下，一下又一下，直到她不再动弹。直到那个男孩的牛仔裤溅上鲜血，头发，碎骨头与脑物质。然后他转身面向John，他的手指紧握着球棒，他深色的眼睛难以读懂。

“跪下。”John告诉他，他的枪指着他，“双手放在脑袋后面。”

那孩子的眉毛皱起来。他的眼睛眯了眯。“我刚救了你的命。”

John甚至都没眨眼。“双手放在脑后。 _ **现在**_ 。”

球棒啪的一声掉在地上，那孩子服从了命令。

 

***

 

“John，”Chris Argent说，“我有关于那些杀手的线索——”

“我不需要线索，Chris。”John告诉他，枪仍然指着那孩子。那孩子现在被铐了起来，跪在地上。他垂着头，但John见到那孩子的目光平静地追随他的样子。他超级警觉。一个捕食者。一个猎手。“我这里正有一个。”

那孩子抬起头，眼睛大睁着。

如果John不了解内情，他会说那孩子看起来几乎很脆弱。

那孩子膝盖旁边有一大滩血与碎骨头，John的桌上有一份档案，五英寸厚，这两者都说明了与之相反的事实。

 

***

 

John从来没有报名参与任何这种事。好吧，当然，除了那次他字面意义上签名保护比肯山的居民。只是他那个时候他完全不知道那实际上要承担起什么。因为说真的？狼人？有时候John想知道他是不是真的脑袋上中了一枪还是怎么的，而这一切是当他在手术，或是昏迷之中的某种疯狂的幻觉，或者也许他死了，这其实是某种奇怪的炼狱。

因为说真的。狼人。

而且不仅仅是狼人，而是基本上John的想象力能发掘出来的每一种可怕的东西，再加上几种就算他用尽全力也想象不出来的东西。而有时候他们之中最可怕的是人类。

John瞥了一眼后视镜，捕捉到那孩子正看着他。

“你有名字吗？”他问。

“Stiles。”那孩子说，他的目光从未离开John的。

“Stiles是个什么东西？”John问。

那孩子脸上再次闪现出 _ **某种**_ 神情，在John能够辨认出来之前又一次消失了。

“Matthew，”他说，“Matthew Stiles。”

“Matthew Stiles。”John重复道，一秒钟也不信。John将他推进警车的时候，那孩子很可能看到了他的姓名牌，而现在他们正等着Saint Matthew教堂外的红灯。那孩子正试图像Keyser Söze*那样误导他。“你是人类吗？”

那孩子——暂时就叫Stiles吧，John想——嘴角抽了抽，露出一个并不完全是微笑或是鬼脸的表情。“如果我告诉你我觉得我是个幽灵，你会说什么？”

John哼了一声。“我会说当我给你上手铐的时候你感觉相当结实，孩子。”

他以为那孩子至少会坏笑或是翻白眼之类的。相反那孩子的嘴角卷起一个他不能完全形容得出的微笑，当他眨眨眼，泪水从他脸颊流下来。

John控制住他感到想要在某种意义上安慰那孩子的突然冲动。

见鬼的那从何而来？

他伸出手，调整后视镜的角度好让Stiles不能直视他的眼睛。那孩子看起来像是人类，但那并不意味着他没有试图用某种魔法之类的来影响John。

但仍然，当他们驶过高中校园的时候他忍不住再次看了看那孩子，出于某种原因那孩子强忍住呜咽。

 

***

 

“你多大了？”一两个小时后他问Stiles。午夜早就过了。除了John与Parrish及Chris Argent，警局空荡荡的。当Stiles对于猎人出现在审讯室里这个事实甚至都没眨眼，嗯，这正是John需要的唯一凭证。当John没有宣读他的权利，Stiles并没有抱怨，他也没有要求律师。他心里有数。极其非官方的数。

“二十一。”他含糊地说。

John在执法机关待了足够久，知道什么时候人们在对他说谎。而Stiles，跌坐在桌对面的座位上，手指仿佛在弹隐形钢琴一般在有缺口的层板上舞动时手铐哗啦作响，很显然正在对他说谎。

“再试一次。”John暗示说。

“十九。”Stiles说。

“所以你刚才在对我说谎*？”而且John愿意打赌十九也不是实话。

Stiles的表情突然变锐利了。他的眼睛亮起来。“这取决于你如何定义lying*。”

John摆脱掉某种似曾相识的感觉。“这个嘛，我定义为不说真话。你怎么定义？”

“嗯……将身体放在水平位置躺下来？”做这个动作的时候Stiles的手铐哗啦响。他发出一种几乎是一个哼笑的声音，然后突然低下头。“抱歉。抱歉。 **该死** 。”

他的声音含混，沙哑。因为泪水再次失真。

John与Chris对视了一眼。Chris的表情并没有泄露太多。它从不。但现在John认识他足够久，看得出来Chris很警觉。知道这是事情又一次即将转向绝对糟糕局面的一个该死的很好的指示。

“你要喝水吗？”John问。

Stiles再次抬起头。摇了摇。“我没事。”

另一个谎言。

John对悲伤并不感到陌生。他知道它从里面挖空一个人的身体的方式，只剩下一具空壳，单薄而脆弱。他知道它残留在一个人脸上的模样，审慎的阴影让脸颊憔悴，眼睛红肿。他在Stiles身上看到它，带着他的假名字，他的假年龄，他不可知的过去。

他是个杀手，仍然穿在身上的溅血的衣服证明了这一点，但他也是个孩子。这就是该死的为什么John想要绕过桌子走过去，笨手笨脚地将他拉进一个拥抱？

他是个 _ **杀手**_ 。

“你的父母在哪里，Stiles？”相反他问道，因为他一秒钟也不信这孩子满了十八岁。

Stiles茫然若失地盯了他片刻，然后只是摇了摇头。

 

***

 

系统上并没有Matthew Stiles能与Stiles相匹配。John甚至一点都不惊讶。他坐在他的桌旁，将闭路电视录像连到他的电脑。Stiles坐在单人牢房的长凳上。他穿着监狱发放的橙色运动裤，灰色衬衫。他旁边的餐盘上有一顿食物。看上去没有动过。他在手中一次次翻转着那瓶水，轻轻来回摇晃着身体。

他身上有某种熟悉的东西。John不能完全说明白的东西。

Chris翻阅着John桌上的档案。“他用一根棒球棒杀死了一个striga*？”

John点点头，回忆让他胃部翻搅。“这很残忍。 _ **他**_ 很残忍。”

“这很少见。”Chris温和地说，“他们以前并不会不必要地使用暴力。”

John对某张不寻常的照片挑起眉头。

“尤凯亚的黑暗德鲁伊是被狼人杀死的。”Chris说，“动脉血喷溅而死。它看起来很凌乱，但非常迅速。”

不像今晚Louisville Slugger球棒所展现的。

John知道档案里的每一个案件。他们并不全是由他负责。事实上，除了今晚属于他管辖权之内的striga，全都不是。但这些杀戮中有一种特定模式。比肯山吸引着超自然生物，过去八个月以来有人在他们进入小镇领土之前就杀死了其中大部分。至少其中一个杀手是狼人。John没有想到另一个会是一个孩子，但档案中有足够多的照片至少给出了有关这个说他的名字是Stiles的孩子的模糊印象。高挑，苍白，纤细，深色头发。其中一两张甚至脸的右方还有痣。

John看到他的那一刻就知道他是谁。 

甚至是在杀戮发生之前。

“他的同伴会来找他的。”最后他说，食指敲击着另一张照片。一个年长一点的男人。眼神锐利。留着的山羊胡子不知怎的竟没有让他看起来像是一个自命不凡的混蛋，或是一个社区大学的历史教授。或者两者兼有。

Chris急剧点头。“我可以拿下一个狼人。”

难道John不知道吗？

 

***

 

“爸爸。”Scott犹豫地说。

这个词仍然新奇到让John内心感到温暖。不过，过后它总是会留下最奇怪的痛楚，而John永远搞不懂那是为什么。因为他错过了Scott的许多，他想。这很奇怪。他爱Scott，不仅仅因为他是与Mel的婚姻的一部分，但当他闭上双眼，他梦到教一个小孩骑自行车。梦到在洗澡的时候弄泡泡胡子。梦到咯吱大战，万圣节装扮，只够到他膝盖的拥抱。他错过了他永远没有机会与Scott体验的那些时刻，但，奇怪的是，他梦到的不是一个迷你Scott。在他的梦里，他儿子是一个看起来有一点点像Claudia的小男孩。

“怎么了，孩子？”他问Scott。

“嗯，你知道Allison Argent？”

John当然知道Allison Argent。她很显然是这世界整个历史上唯一存在的女孩。

“她怎么了？”他问，嘴角早已扬起一个宠溺的微笑。

他以为Scott会告诉他他终于鼓起勇气约她出去。或者也许他早已这么做了，他正要问John某些他不好意思问他妈妈的尴尬问题。他绝对没想到他继子嘴里接下来冒出的话是这样：

“Allison的爸爸是狼人猎人，他想杀了我。”

 

***

 

他们不知道是谁咬了Scott然后转变了他。Derek Hale逗留过一阵，结果原来他也是一个狼人，但他没有咬Scott。而且，尽管John有多么不喜欢Derek处在那个夏天将他们吞没的狗屎风暴的中心，他至少可以承认Derek只是这一弊病的症状，而不是根源。而且Derek结果成了某种天赐之福。他教会Scott如何控制他新得到的超自然能力。教会他只因为他是狼人，他并不必当怪物。

就连Chris Argent也终于看到了这一真相。有一段时间很艰难——John记得一次气氛尤其剑拔弩张的碰面，当他拔枪顶着Chris的头，告诉他如果Scott发生任何事，他到底会发生什么——但现在那已经是过桥流水了。他们全都见到了太多糟糕事而不会怀恨在心。

 

***

 

John去看Stiles的时候凌晨两点已经过了一点点。

他睡着了，像pretzel*一样蜷缩在长凳上，一只脚搁在地上，一只半抵着墙面，一只手臂压在他身下，一只在脑后。他想必拥有像Slinky*那样的脊柱。

John沉默地看着他。

把Stiles关在单人牢房里的问题是迟早会有人问为什么。Parrish给他登记的是醉酒，但这个幌子不会奏效太久。他要么需要被释放，要么在早上面对法官的判决。希望Chris会在任何人发现之前把Stiles杀死那个striga的犯罪现场收拾干净。

但见鬼的他们要拿Stiles怎么办呢？他是个杀手，但Chris也是。John是。Parrish是，Scott是，Allison是，甚至Mel也是。这是多么见鬼的一个周末。放松的周末从John屁股底下溜走。据John所判断，Stiles与那个狼人只是在杀死杀人者。John不肯定这让事情变得美好。他想，当涉及到处理超自然事件的时候，他有权利用道德标准评判他人已经是很久以前的事了。普通的法律并不适用。这看上去像一个反社会的人会说的话，不是吗？但这很可能也是真相。有时候John真的后悔戒酒了。当世界模糊的时候有道理的多。

Stiles在睡梦中晃了晃，咕哝着什么。他吸了吸鼻子。

他的餐盘在地上。食物未曾动过。

John没有惊醒他。

他看上去需要睡上一觉。

 

***

 

Parrish分派给其他副警长各种任务设法让他们远离警局，大部分任务都是假想的。

快到六点之前Scott到达警局，还有Allison。有其父必有其女。她可以是《枪与军火》的封面女郎。John毫不怀疑她外套底下私藏了一个小型军械库。

“就是他？”当John把他电脑上的闭路电视录像画面给他们看，Scott问，“他看起来不太像。”

“Ally也不。”John说，“无意冒犯。”

她给了他一个露出酒窝的微笑。“没有。”

她当然不感到被冒犯。他们都知道她可以在眨眼之间击败他，而他还是有军事背景的执法警察。不过Allison，是一名Argent。

“你觉得那个狼人会为他而来吗？”Scott问。

“我不知道。”John说，“他并没有完全抱合作态度。”

“这几乎前所未闻。”Allison说，“一名猎人与一个狼人组队合作。”

“你觉得他们像我们一样？”Scott问她。

Allison注视屏幕片刻。“如果是，那么那个狼人绝对会为他而来。”

这正是John所担心的。

 

***

 

John在现场，当Deucalion与Alpha狼群几乎把Scott撕成碎片的时候。他不会让另一头杀手狼人接近他儿子。永远不会。

 

***

 

John靠着门框，听着Chris与Scott及Allison及Parrish排练各种方案。然后他直起身子，朝单人牢房走去。Stiles现在躺在地板上，脚搁在长凳上。

“Stiles。”

Stiles吸吸鼻子醒过来，让他自己变成一个坐的姿势。“Da*——什么？”

John靠着栏杆。“跟我讲讲那个狼人。”

“Peter。”Stiles说。他的长手指划过地板。“他的名字是Peter。你不会同意的。”

他这么说很奇怪，John微笑起来。“是吗？那样对吗？”

“他很可怕。”Stiles说，犹豫地回以微笑，“他是个混蛋。”

“你这么说仿佛那是一件好事。”

“有时候我也是个混蛋。”Stiles说，他的微笑消退了。

“他爱你吗？”John不知道他为什么会问。

Stiles沉默了片刻，然后点点头。

“你爱他吗？”

Stiles的眼睛很暗。它们闪闪发亮。“在一定的爱情价值观上是。”

John双手握住栏杆。“那是什么意思，son*？”

“他让我活着。”Stiles最终说，他的额头皱起来，仿佛他不肯定活着是好事还是坏事。“没有他我可能已经死了上百次，但他不让我死。”

这么说也很奇怪。 _ **不让我死**_ 。John讨厌这句话背后的暗示。讨厌这样的话可以从一个如此年轻的人嘴里说出来。John知道这个世界很残酷。他在知道超自然事件很早之前就知道了。他以为他已不再恐惧，说实话，在多年以前。但它仍然能让他感到惊讶，有时候在最安静的时刻。

就像现在，只在几句平静的话之间。

“他帮助我保护我关心的人。”Stiles最后说。

John抓住这句话。“你有人想你吗，Stiles？”

不知什么原因，那让Stiles爆发出一个只是部分上是笑声的刺耳声音。他伸手理了理头发，让它四处支楞。“我说的是我关心的人，不是关心我的人。”

John感到突然涌起的对他的同情。

Stiles吞了吞口水。“你曾经想过你是在噩梦里，而你就是醒不来？”

John想起他之前的念头。有时候紧紧包围他的疯狂的幻想。他平躺在手术台上，他在昏迷，他已经死了。他是一个被锁在牢笼中的囚犯，看着墙上的一列列影子，从没瞥见过他身后的真实世界。自从人们头脑里有了念头以来，他们会问这一切是不是只是一个梦。这也许是存在中的最古老的问题： **这** 是真的吗？

“为什么是噩梦，Stiles？”他问，“因为你杀过的那些东西？”

“不。”Stiles的眼睛阖上片刻。当他睁开眼，它们闪闪发亮。“因为我是个幽灵。因为我可以出没于我曾经住过的地方，每个人的目光直接穿过我。”

John感到他胸口泛起熟悉的痛楚。“我看见了你，Stiles。”

Stiles再次闭上眼。他弯起腿，双臂抱住膝盖，没有回答。

John离开了他。

 

***

 

黎明来临的时候，Scott变得焦虑不安，开始踱步。John不能怪他。他们全都看过了John桌上的档案。他们全都知道Stiles与他的狼能做什么。

“也许我们应该就放他走。”Allison建议说。

Chris看向她，直视着她。她甚至都没躲闪。“放他走？你知道他做了什么。”

Allison耸了耸肩。“这很可能正是我们会做的事，如果这些东西成功踏足我们的领土。”

Parrish重重呼了口气。“我想Allison说得对。他们也许是杀手，但没有迹象说他们是对我们或是这片土地的一个威胁。过去八个月以来我们一直密切注意着他们，在今晚之前他们从没有接近我们。而当他们其中一个接近，他救了你，John。”

John感到恐惧感再次涌进他体内。他肯定他就要死了的那一刻。当他眨眼，他能看到血雨。可以感受到它溅在他脸上的温热感。他能听到棒球棒击打头骨的声音，他想知道Stiles是否设法将所有的血迹从他双手的纹路中，从他的指甲里洗干净，还是它在他身上干涸。Stiles的攻击很残忍。狂暴。 **不顾一切** 。

那应该让他更加害怕。

_**Stiles**_ 应该让他更加害怕。

但John只是看着闭路录像，看着蜷缩在地板上的那个男孩，升起最奇怪的想要揉揉他后背的冲动，仿佛他是一个John努力哄他睡觉的小孩。

“在此之前他们也许并不是对我们的威胁。”Allison说，“但如果那个狼人觉得我们会伤害Stiles，那么全盘皆输。”

“Allison说得对。”Parrish再次说道，“我觉得我们应该放他走。”

“他们是杀手。”Chris说。

“我们也是。”John提醒他。

像这样的对话，John根据经验知道可以持续数小时，绕来绕去，来来回回，完全没有方向。因为有最终决定权的不是John，不是Chris，不是Allison，也不是Parrish。是Scott。Alpha狼人。

Scott停止了踱步。他的眉头若有所思地皱起来。他看起来仿佛他可以感受到早已压在他身上的每个决定的重压 。

有趣的是他仍然是John不得不每天早上吼他从地板上捡起他的湿毛巾的同一个孩子。

“我想跟他谈谈。”Scott说，他的表情严峻，“我想听听他回答问题时的心跳。”

 

***

 

他们将Stiles从单人牢房带走，进入候审室，没有铐住他，但Chris与Allison保持着一定距离。让他在他们的视线以内，有足够的空间让他们开枪，如果有这个必要。根据Stiles眯起眼睛测出他们之间的距离的样子，John很肯定他完全知道他们在做什么。

Parrish对Stiles指着Ramirez桌旁的一把椅子，Stiles坐下来。他双手交握在怀里。他的目光看向Allison，然后看向他的双手，然后又是Allison。就连John也能听到他的呼吸变急促了。他用右手的拇指与食指在左手手腕上揉着圈，之前那里的手铐将他的皮肤磨伤了一点点。

“嗨。”Scott说，靠在Ramirez的桌上，“你的名字是Stiles，对吗？”

Stiles抬起他警觉的目光。“是的。”

“我是Scott McCall。Alpha狼。”

“真正的Alpha。”Stiles纠正他。

“你听说过？”Scott问。

“每个人都听说过，伙计。”Stiles告诉他。他低下视线，双手环胸。

“你为什么出现在比肯山？”Scott问。

“追踪那个striga。”Stiles说。

对John来说这并不感觉像是实情，或者至少不是全部的实情，但Scott没有反应所以也许这不是一句谎话。

“你杀过的不只是那个striga。”Scott说。

“那有问题？”Stiles问。他在座位上移了移。手指绞在一起。

“我只是在努力弄清楚你有多危险。”Scott告诉他。

“非常危险。”Stiles说，“非常该死的危险。但我们并不伤及无辜。我们有条准则，我们信守准则。”他飞快地看了Chris一眼。“从Argent家偷来的，其实是。改动了一点点以避免版权问题。 _ **我们猎杀那些猎杀你们的人**_ 。”

当Stiles看着他，John感到一丝他不能说清楚的情绪。

“你没有说谎。”Scott说。

“没错。”Stiles耸了耸肩，“我与一个狼人共同生活。差不多很早以前就知道了说谎没有意义。”

“好的。”Scott说。他点点头，然后看向John。“我想我们可以放他走，爸爸。”

John看向Stiles，以为会看到他很高兴。相反，他被冻结住。他低垂着头，坐得不自然地静止，仿佛他害怕最轻微的碰触会让他粉碎。

John闪现出一丝看见Claudia像那样坐着的回忆，坐在他们医生办公室椅子的边缘，纤细的手指紧握成拳，指骨泛白，身体的每一丝线条都紧绷着。

“Claude？”他伸出手试图握她的手。

这一小小的动作击碎了她。她猛地扑打着，高喊着，尖叫着，直到嘶声力竭，受到惊吓的医生喋喋不休地说要打镇静剂，而John紧紧抱着她，直到她终于平息下来，小声啜泣着。

_**镇静剂？**_ 他想说， _ **你刚给了她该死的死亡宣判。她应该要有什么反应？**_

任何人要有什么反应？

Stiles看起来有点像她。那奇怪的脆弱与情绪不稳定的结合。仿佛一头被困在角落的困兽，露出爪子与牙齿。仿佛他行走在高高的钢丝上，下一步可能会把他卷入混乱之中。仿佛他几乎快要崩溃。当他看着他，John能看到裂痕出现在他镇静的外表上。

Claudia也有他的性情，还有那双同样的深色眼睛。难怪John的感情整晚都一团混乱。

他想要安慰的不是Stiles。让他体内升腾起同情，威胁着想要压垮他的不是Stiles。

是Claudia。他聪明，有趣，美丽，不该那么年轻就消逝的Claudia。Mel总是说John还没有完全接受Claudia的死，也许她是对的。或者也许他没有完全接受的是她生命中最后几个月里的她。再次高喊尖叫着，但这一次是疯狂的东西。甚至都不是真的东西。关于他们的孩子，试图杀她。

“Claudia，”那个晚上在医院的屋顶，他告诉她，心碎万分，“Claudia，我们没有孩子。记得吗？”

她看着他，仿佛他才是那个有妄想症的人。

John想要保护，想要使之免遭伤害，想要爱的人不是Stiles。

是Claudia。

一直都是Claudia。

 

***

 

John把Stiles的手机还给他，看着他给Peter发短信要他过来，在小镇边上的加油站接他。

“我开车送你。”John说。

某种程度上他以为Stiles会拒绝，但相反，将他带血的衣服装进一个塑料袋，他沉默地点点头。

一路上很安静。Stiles身上散发出来的悲苦浪潮让John感到困惑，而更让他不解的是他感到就只是伸出手碰碰他的冲动。轻轻按着他的肩膀，将他拉进一个拥抱，做点 **什么** 。这令人莫名其妙。

“你饿吗？”当他们在加油站停好车，他问。这里的食物相当恶心，但是热的，而且不贵。

Stiles摇摇头。

“Stiles……”John叹了口气，“Son，我没有立场告诉你这个，但你看起来像是走到了山穷水尽。我更希望那只是一个比喻，你明白吗？”

Stiles的眼睛睁大了，他点点头。“是——是的，我明白。”

“我不知道你干了该死的什么事让你卷入这样的生活里。”John又叹了口气。

“我有个朋友被咬了。”Stiles告诉他，“很久以前。”

“Peter？”John问。

Stiles哼了一声。“不。Peter没有朋友。”

当一辆车减速，车头灯在加油站前院照出弧光，他们都沉默下来。那辆车没有停下。

“我并不总是这样。”Stiles突然说，“今晚差不多是最低点。就像是，我想说我不是一个行走的求死之人。大部分时候我会处理。我与Peter，我们确保我们记得我们不是什么都不是。我们确保我们留下印记。”

John想起他桌上的那叠档案。“这个嘛，你们的确有。如果你们不小心，FBI会以为他们手上有一对连环杀手。”

“哦拜托。”Stiles说，“他们永远不会搞清楚模式的。除非你知道超自然生物，我们的受害者没有任何关联。”

“他们全都朝同一个小镇而来的事实呢？”John问。

Stiles晃了一下。“好吧，就这个。但是，我的意思是，他们很可能不会注意到这点，不是吗？”

另一辆车减速了。这次它朝加油站转弯而来。

Stiles解开安全带，打开车门。

“Stiles？”John伸出手，握住Stiles的前臂，“小心，好吗？”

Stiles在他的碰触下僵住，John可以感受到他在体内敲荡的焦虑。“我会的。”他说，声音破裂，“谢谢。”

然后他迅速爬出警车，跌跌撞撞地走向那辆停着的车。

 

***

 

在一定的爱情价值观上，Stiles在单人牢房的时候曾说，但当他看着Stiles与他的狼人团聚，John唯一能看到的是真爱。Peter没有等着Stiles走近车子。他下了车，车门还开着，当Stiles走近他，他快要穿过前院的一半。他比John想象中的要老——“ _ **你不会同意。**_ ”——但当Stiles跪倒在开裂的混凝土上，Peter陪着他跪下，双手抚平他的头发，捧着他的后颈，顺着脊柱抚着他的后背。

当Stiles埋在他肩头哭泣，Peter抱着他。

John的喉咙因为同情而疼痛。这几乎不可能把这个Stiles与档案里的那个人，用一根棒球棒将striga打死的人联系起来。很难想象他在每次杀人或是每次触犯法律之后会是这样。John不喜欢知道有什么他没看见的东西。拼图的某个部分他还没有放对位置以便他终于能看到整个拼图。

他看着Peter终于站起来，扶着Stiles一起。看着Peter保护性地将那个男孩裹在他身体一侧，仿佛Stiles与John今晚看到的将striga打死的人不是同一个。仿佛Stiles相反很脆弱。仿佛他是用玻璃纤维做的。

事情的疯狂之处在于，John想做同样的事。

相反，他把警车挂好档位，慢慢驶向马路。

Peter看着他离开，他的表情难以读懂。

Stiles将脸埋进Peter的肩膀，仿佛他不能忍受John把车开走。

 

***

 

John一直工作到早班来临。他完成了他的文书工作——Matthew Stiles喝醉了，几小时后当他睡了一觉醒了酒就被释放了。没有控告。John有这种自由裁判权，过去当傻孩子做傻事但并不值得为此留下犯罪记录的时候也这么用过。没有人会质疑它。

他正要穿过门，这时候他听到Ramirez的咒骂，于是转身走向候审室。

“有问题？”他问。

Ramirez红了脸。“抱歉，警长。就只是……我桌上有个涂鸦。见鬼的那是从哪里来的？”

John穿过去，检查着那些字。它们是被划进桌上的。地板上弯曲的回形针很可能是罪魁祸首。好吧，它以及昨晚坐在这里的那个孩子。

_**Kocham Cię, Tato.**_ *

John已经很久没有讲过波兰语了，更不用说看波兰文字。他花了一点时间才理解。

他胸口那不合常理的痛楚，那空空的牵扯之感，再次席卷了他。

大概一小时后它逐渐消退，但没有完全消失。

John想，它可能永远不会消失。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> Keyser Söze，《非常嫌疑犯》中的神秘凶手  
> lie，语义双关，说谎与平躺  
> striga，女性被诅咒后变成的一种怪物，对所有生物充满恨意  
> pretzel，一种椒盐卷饼  
> Slinky，机灵鬼，一种螺旋弹簧玩具  
> Da，丝带想喊Dad，意识到后止口  
> son，警长每一声无心的son都是在丝带心口上戳刀子QVQ  
> Kocham Cię, Tato，我爱你，爸爸


End file.
